


Ruffles

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Frilly underthings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Trevelyan finds out Josephine's day wear isn't the only reason to call her Ruffles.





	Ruffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiousgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/gifts).



> Honestly sitting like this would only hurt Trevelyan's knees a lot but anything for the tiny golden gf.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Endurance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922425) by [anxiousgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek)




End file.
